The present invention relates to an enclosing and sealing apparatus, or more particularly to an enclosing and sealing apparatus adapted to automatically pick up enclosures such as brochures for the purpose of direct mail or the like one by one and/or several pieces thereof at one time and enclose them in envelopes and seal the same.